


Sex Education

by TomHiddleston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston





	Sex Education

这是Peter离开Tony的第三天了，在Peter从MIT毕业后Tony就彻底把公司交给了他和Pepper，自己每天在家里设计盔甲升级装备，偶尔出去和队长他们吃个烤肉，潇洒的不得了。

但Peter就没有这么幸运了，繁琐的事务还可以忍受，但频繁的外地出差对于热恋中的青年实在是过于残忍了。比如现在的早会，他根本没有心思听这些长篇累牍的报告，满脑子想的都是Tony。

早知道，平日里的这个时候Tony应该刚在自己怀抱里睁开眼睛，奥！那甜蜜的焦糖色眼睛！还有睡的微红的脸颊，柔软的唇瓣，精致的锁骨，以及再往下...“Peter，boss发来一条视频”，Karen的电子提示音从无线耳机中传来，打断了青年人的绮思。

Peter几乎是没有犹豫的就点下了播放，说不定能够收获一个甜蜜的早安吻呢！但显然，Tony给的比男孩儿期待的要更多。

先是一声甜腻的呻吟，这就足以让男孩攥紧了座椅的扶手，Tony上身是男孩儿高中时常穿的那件廉价白T恤，不太好的布料被洗的稀疏，隐约可以看到下面的肉色和胸前粉褐色，Peter吞咽下口水想像着它们在自己的捻弄下变的充血硬挺。心有灵犀的爱人代劳了这一想法，Tony把食指与中指放在口中舔舐，用濡湿的手指揉弄着敏感的乳头，浸湿的白T变得透明，Peter能够完全看清娇嫩的肉粉是怎样变得肿胀殷红。

T恤下摆堆在小腹，露出形状漂亮的肉棒和一截引人遐想的红色电线，Tony拿过床头咖啡杯旁边剩下的半包炼乳挤到手心，包裹住自己的性器上下撸动。其实Tony的手活很青涩，尤其是自亵的时候，用他自己的话说：“我哪里需要自己动手？想和我来一发的人白金汉宫都塞不下！”当然他的小屁股也为这句话付出了惨重的代价。

果然，不一会儿Tony就放开了半勃的性器，把手指探向食髓知味的后穴。那里已经有了一个精巧的小玩具——红蓝相间的金属跳蛋，顶端还印着一个蜘蛛标志，这个玩具用他战甲的边幅材料制作，当然也能被他随时远程操控。那是Tony送他的成年礼物，还附赠了一张写有“Sex education” 的贺卡和一个无比火辣的夜晚。

Tony扬起脖颈对着镜头笑的勾人，“想对我来一场性爱教育么？Mr.Parker.”血气上涌的燥热感迅速席卷全身，几天没有发泄过的欲望早就完全硬了起来，他刚准备用感应手环操纵那个小玩具让Tony爽到喷水，视频就突然戛然而止，紧接着是一条语音“回你的私人办公室，我想听你的声音。”

装作接电话的样子离开会议室回到自己的私人办公室，刚坐下就收到第二支视频，Tony已经自己打开了那个小玩具的开关，“嗯啊...我猜你会，噢...你会直接开到这个最大的档位，呜...对么，bad boy.”当然，他爱极了Tony因为突然的快感红着眼角呻吟的样子。“Peter，呜...你会允许我把它推的更深一点吧，啊  
！就是...呃，我的腺体这里...”

Tony把双腿打的很开，毫不知羞耻的向爱人展示自己淫荡的小穴如何吞吃那枚震动的卵蛋，然后贪婪的用手指和媚肉把它夹到爽翻的那一点。过快的震动频率对脆弱又敏感的腺体来说太刺激了一些，Peter听着爱人急促的呻吟与喘息，他知道Tony就要到了。果然，Tony猛的扯出压着自己腺体肆虐多时的跳蛋，尖叫着射出粘腻的浊白，弄脏了自己的大腿和小腹。

“噢...呜...”每次Tony释放后都会发出这样细微又软糯的呻吟，“Peter...你看，我没有经过你的允许就射了出来，你会怎么惩罚我呢？用你粗大的肉棒操肿我的小穴？奥，我太想念那根让我爽翻的宝贝了，把它拿出来好么？”Peter拉开裤链释放出硬到发痛的性器，看着Tony伸出舌尖舔过丰艳的唇，“还是说，你要把它塞进我的嘴里，强奸我的喉咙，再让我像婊子一样咽下你的精液，告诉我，你想这样对我么？”

Peter粗喘着伸手撸动自己的肉棒，“是的，我想...”话音刚落视频就突然结束，随之Peter感觉到什么温热的东西含住了自己性器顶端，他慌乱的低下头就对上了恋人狡黠的眼睛，“Mr.Stark！你，你怎么...”Tony笑着吐出精神抖擞的小Peter，“只是一点提前录制的小把戏，我觉得当做前戏效果一定不错，怎么样，满意我的惊喜么？”

岂止是满意，他恨不能直接扒下那整齐的西装把这个小混蛋按在桌上操到求饶。Peter抬起爱人精致的下巴俯身吻上肖想已久的红唇，已经被撩起情欲的吻一开始就分外热辣，Tony一边承受着恋人在自己唇齿间攻城掠地，一边抚弄着他粗大的灼热，换来舌尖上不轻不重的咬痛，像是警告，更像是更进一步的引诱。

办公室门被打开的时候两人都被吓了一跳，是助理小姐照例来送咖啡和报表，Peter敷衍的对助理的安排胡乱点头，他没办法在Tony含着自己老二的时候还保持镇定。只要他稍稍低下头就能看到Tony伸出舌尖舔过性器上狰狞的脉络，一阵阵酥麻让Peter几乎捏碎了椅子的扶手。

助理小姐终于注意到了Peter不正常的敷衍和脸上的潮红，“Peter，你看起来不太好，生病了么？”她可不敢让总裁心尖上的人出一点问题。“啊...不，没有，我只是有点热，呃...麻烦帮我把空调打低一点就好。”热衷恶作剧的爱人在自己开口说话的时候不但没有停下动作，还用右手揉捏着鼓胀的囊袋，给自己做了几个痛快的深喉，这太刺激了。

在助理小姐关上门离开的瞬间，Peter就忍耐不住的攥着男人的卷发强迫他用嘴又深又快的套弄着自己性器，在男人卷起小舌舔过马眼时痛快的射在温热的口腔里。Tony吐出性器仰起头喘息，他用那双浸着泪的眼睛看着Peter，微微张开被凌虐到红肿的唇瓣，让浊白的精液从唇角流到脖颈，再故作无辜的用手指捻起，俯在Peter膝上慵懒的一根根舔过沾染了白浊的指尖。

操他的！Peter觉得刚刚舒解过的欲望更汹涌的被挑起，他把Tony拉起来坐到自己腿上，一手揉捏着丰满的臀肉一手粗暴的扯开他灰色的衬衫，Tony笑着轻咬上年轻人的喉结，“sweetie，你撕开我衣服的时候真是辣爆了！”

他褪下Tony的长裤重重的在臀瓣上甩下几掌，他知道那娇嫩的白肉一定会因为这样粗暴的惩罚红肿起来，“小浪货，你就这样连内裤都不穿就飞过来让我操你么？”Tony喜欢带着些疼痛的性爱，那会让他完全兴奋起来，就像现在。

男人坐在他的腿上扭动着腰肢，试图用他的膝盖磨蹭自己湿透的后穴，缓解情欲带来的瘙痒与空虚，“是的，就是为了方便你来操我，进来，Peter...”年长的爱人就像熟透的蜜桃，轻轻一碰就流出丰沛又甜腻的汁水，Peter用力吸咬着送到面前的乳头，把爱人的双腿分开架在座椅的扶手上，然后握住Tony的右手送到后穴，“自己把你淫荡的肉穴准备好，然后求我使用你，Mr.Stark.”

漫长的前戏让小穴分泌出了足够多的润滑，Tony没费什么力气就送进两根手指缓缓抽插，但显然这种程度的扩张对于爱人那根粗大的肉棒远远不够。Peter松开唇齿，两颗乳头被吸允的像透红的花蕾，“别急，你的敏感点很浅，两个指节就能把你自己操到爽。”一边说着下流话一边握住Tony的右手狠狠按上熟捻于心的那一点，看着可爱的恋人哭叫抽搐着攀上高潮，前端射出小股精液，后穴也喷潮似的涌出大量淫水，彻底的为被使用做足了准备。

男人甚至还没有完全从迷乱的高潮中回过神来，就乖巧又淫荡的掰开湿漉漉的小屁股，“Peter，请...请来使用我...”瞬间被刺激到血气上涌的年轻人深吸一口气才止住直接用力插进去的冲动，攥着爱人的后颈把狰狞的肉棒缓缓挤进湿热的肉穴，“Tony，我的Tony.”

“呃啊...”Tony爱极了此时被填满的痛感与饱胀感，这让他清晰的感觉到自己如何被Peter占有，感觉到他们彻底的融合在一起。Tony环上爱人的脖颈吻过他的眉眼，主动的抬起腰臀吞吐着性器，这样的姿势让每一次插入都刮蹭过敏感点进到最深处，过度刺激的快感很快就耗尽了Tony所剩不多的气力，他把自己埋在Peter颈间发出娇嗔的嘤咛，“唔...好累呢...sweetie，你不想更猛烈的操翻我么？”

Peter把怀中过分诱惑的爱人抱起来走向窗前，走动的姿势让Tony爽的绷紧了脚背，“啊！太深了……” Peter把人放在窗下的沙发上，让他扶着皮质的沙发椅背承受自己的侵犯。甚至还抬起他精致的下巴，逼他看着外面来来往往的员工，“Tony，你说他们要是看到Stark总裁这么淫荡，会不会很惊讶？”

他当然知道这是一扇单向玻璃，占有欲爆表的爱人决不会允许别人看到自己这个模样，但这样下流的荤话和现实还是让他羞耻又兴奋，呜咽着裹紧了体内肆虐的肉棒。

层层媚肉紧紧吸咬着自己的性器，极致的快感让Peter爽的咬住了恋人的后颈，像是凶狠的食肉动物表达着对猎物绝对的占有。Peter在Tony快要高潮的时候抽出了自己的肉棒，坏心的在湿透的穴口磨蹭，享受着红了眼尾的可爱恋人的撒娇与乞求，“呜...别，给我Peter，进来嘛...”

这是一个早就布好的陷阱，“心急的小浪货，告诉我，是哪个坏孩子自己在家里穿着我的衣服把跳蛋塞进了小屁股？”高潮被中断的空虚感让Tony急切的抬起腰臀，“是...是我，呜...我想要...”情事里的Tony总是意外的坦率可爱，又软又甜的很好欺负，Peter吻着他性感的腰窝用力挺进温热的肉穴，重新被填满的感觉让Tony发出满足的喟叹。

Peter并没有急着开始动作，他伸出右手抚慰着Tony硬挺的性器，“说下去Tony，什么时间录的视频？”想要自己动作的男人被握紧了腰肢，后穴不满足的空虚和分身迫切想要释放的痛苦折磨的他掉下了眼泪，“呜……就，就昨天晚上，我好想你，想要你……”Peter温柔的吻去滑下的泪痕，“别哭Tony，”这样动人的情话让他怎么还舍得继续欺负恋人呢？

细密的亲吻落在Tony的脊背上，粗大的性器仿佛撑开了肉穴每一寸皱褶，阴茎刺激过敏感的腺体开始大开大合的抽插。太过猛烈的操干与快感让Tony有些后悔刚刚大胆的勾引，他腿软到无法跪稳，只能被钉在阴茎上随着Peter的动作来回颠簸。

丰沛的淫液随着肉棒的进出溢出穴口，把两个人的下体染的一片淫靡，甚至黑色的皮质沙发上都留下了小片的水洼。肉体的撞击声与水声羞耻又艳情，Peter感受到爱人突然的绷紧与小穴抽搐的收缩，这是Tony高潮的前兆。他残忍的握紧爱人的性器，堵住那个渗出清液的小孔，吻住Tony要骂人的双唇，“忍一忍，会舒服的。”

被欺负狠了的小猫终于亮出了牙爪，狠狠的咬上了对方的薄唇，腥甜的滋味在两人唇齿间蔓延开来，像是一剂烈性的催情药。感受到微痛的青年也不气恼，反而因为这可爱的报复轻笑出声，温柔的用舌尖扫过恋人的上颚，“等我一起，Tony. ”

得不到释放的前端和后穴不断积累的快感让Tony崩溃的绞紧肉穴，大量温热的淫水想要喷出来又被粗大的阴茎堵住。肉棒被媚肉吸允，被温液浸泡的快感让Peter也忍不住狠狠的抽插几次，他松开了禁锢住小Tony的右手，在Tony尖叫着射出浊白的同时把精液留在他的深处。

Peter抱着Tony靠在沙发上喘息，把冰水一点一点喂给失神虚脱的爱人，“还好吗Tony？”男人把含着的冰块送到他口中，“不能更好了简直，”青年笑着把爱人汗湿的额发撩到一边，为他披上自己的西装外套“我抱你回去，今天留下来陪我好不好？”Tony戳着小爱人鼓胀的肌肉翻了个白眼，“你看我像是还能回去的样子么？小混蛋！”

青年满意的抱起恋人走向私人电梯，“那您以后能陪我出差嘛？我好想Tony的！” “Hey！年轻人不要得寸进尺！” “可是您刚刚也说想我的！我怎么舍得您自己在家用那些小玩具……” “Peter Parker！”天哪，他是怎么做到眨巴着狗狗眼一脸无辜说出这些话的？Tony羞愤的埋进青年的胸膛，每次他们刚做完的时候Tony总是格外害羞，可爱极了。“那您是答应我了嘛？”感受到怀中人微微的点头，青年愉快的低下头吻了吻他泛红的耳尖，

“那您能顺便把我的第29次求婚也应允嘛？”Tony佯装凶狠的咬上青年的胸肌，“想都别想！一点都不正式臭小子！”青年颓败的小卷毛都垂了下来， “那您要怎样才会答应我呢？” “我要每天十个甜甜圈！还给我吉士汉堡！还有把每天早上恶心的牛奶给我换成咖啡啦！不准把我从工作室抱出去……”喋喋不休的要求被一个热辣的吻打断，“算了，Tony，我想我还是需要换个方式让你答应，我们回家再继续讨论这个话题。”  
被放到车里的Tony下意识觉得有点不妙……


End file.
